The Pawns
by SparklingFae
Summary: Didyme's story. Aro hatched a heinous scheme. To what extent will he go to keep Marcus in his place? Rated M for possible language and violence in later chapter. A collab between NCChris and LadyMiaF.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is a collab between NCChris & LadyMiaF.**

**ARO POV**

I stood lost in thought; my hands clasped awaiting the arrival of my power hungry counterparts, Vladimir and Stefan. I was thankful for my trusted Jane for arranging this meeting; she was the only one I could depend on to keep my most treacherous of secrets hidden.

I stared into the flames that were licking at the log in the fireplace in front of me, my thoughts drifted to Marcus and my sister, Didyme. They were thinking of leaving. I could not allow this; I needed Marcus not just as a brother, but for his gift as well.

That was the reason I had secured the meeting with The Romanians. I was to give them Didyme to do with as they wished. My only condition was that Marcus was to believe her dead. I paused in my thoughts as I heard the RomanianBrothers approaching.

Stepping out of the shadows, I waited for them to enter the abandoned castle hall. The location was one mutually agreed upon weeks earlier when our vicious plan was first devised. Vladimir entered a mere step in front of his brother, Stefan.

I held my hands out in a non-threatening gesture to the brothers. "Vladimir, Stefan…I am pleased to see you decided to join me today. Come, we have much to discuss and arrange."

We talked long into the night and the meeting adjourned as dawn approached. Snapping my fingers, Jane appeared with Didyme. I could see the fire in my sister's eyes, even through Jane's power had obviously weakened her over the last several days.

Even now, the Volturi guard was engaged in a search for her. Marcus did nothing but rage around the Volturi castle waiting for any word, alternating between fearsome temper and devastating despair. Caius had taken most of our guard to search for her. The newborn, Demitri, thankfully had not gained enough control to utilize his power. He would have been a formidable roadblock to the success of this arrangement. The ability to track anyone, human or vampire, over any distance would certainly have foiled the game. I was grateful that my seer, Aegidius, had seen both his power and when it would develop. If I had waited even six months longer, Demitri would have confirmed his loyalty by discovering Didyme's location.

It was with a heavy heart that I nodded to Jane to release Didyme to Stefan and Vladimir's guard. Affection was a pointless emotion, however, I did feel it for my sister and for the pain her loss would cause my brother. Their pain was an acceptable cost for keeping Marcus' talent and my edge over the rest of the vampiric world.

I addressed Didyme one final time.

"Sister, I am sorry that things have come to this point. You must understand that I cannot allow you to take Marcus from me."

She whispered something to Jane, who nodded and led her toward me, confident that she could handle any situation with her power if need be. Jane was quite the addition to my collection. Her youthful demeanor and sadistic character made her an asset I would not soon tire of. Her twin, Alec, though talented, was not as loyal as my Jane. He had drifted toward Marcus as his mentor instead.

Shaking off those random thoughts, I turned my attention once more to Jane and Didyme.

"Aro, we have known each other for many centuries. Never once have I been disloyal to The Volturi. I would not have believed you capable of this level of cowardice."

Her voice was weak, but her eyes sparkled with inner strength. She was a formidable woman. I would miss her. I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted as she spat a mouthful of venom in my face. The venom no sooner left her mouth before Jane had he writhing on the dirty stone floor in agony. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face as I watched Jane toy with her.

Lifting my hand slightly, I addressed Jane, "Enough, my dear Jane. Please hand over your charge to our Romanian brethren now. Goodbye, Didyme."

I watched as Stefan, Vladimir, and their guard towed an almost unconscious Didyme from the great hall. Turning toward Jane, I relayed my orders.

"Jane, we will rest here in the castle today. When night falls, we shall return to Volterra."

I seated myself on the ruined throne, content to wait out the sun and think through my story for when we returned to Volterra empty-handed. I mused in silence for some time, finally deciding that I would say I had not found her, but had gotten in a small scuffle with a nomad. This nomad had claimed to see her being forcefully led toward Germany. We would say we had headed in that direction and regrettably come upon a pyre still warm to the touch. Amid the ashes was Didyme's wedding band. I fingered the smooth golden band that I had taken from her prior to releasing her to the Romanians and congratulated myself on my foresight. Her scent would cling to the metal band and, at any rate, Marcus would recognize the ring as hers.

I would have Jane assist in tearing my clothes a bit to demonstrate the fight had ensued. This would work beautifully. I knew I would succeed in my plot and manage to Marcus a prisoner by my own means. He would stay a loyal king of the Volturi just as I required of him.

No one would ever guess at my involvement. I was assured of my triumphant move over this game that I played and much like a chess game, both Didyme and Marcus were nothing more than my pawns. My power would remain unshakable with Didyme out of the way and Marcus cowed into his position for eternity.

I would be victorious and, more importantly, I would win in a way that would always allow me to be the distraught brother, grieving for his dead sister. As the sun began to set, I called Jane forth to assist me with the next phase of my plan, plausible deniability.

We made haste back to Volterra, our story well thought out and impeccably launched. Jane was privy to the entire scheme. She had sworn herself to my service.

As we approached the walled city of Volterra, we paused a moment to compose ourselves into grief-stricken façades. Jane and I would need to give flawless performances if this phase of my plan was to be successful. Anything less than a perfect performance would leave Marcus with hope of Didyme's recovery.

We quickly entered the underground tunnels that led directly to the throne room. Marcus was there, pacing and raging at anyone unlucky enough to encounter him.

I told Jane to remain near the doorway and threw myself on the floor at Marcus' feet, sobbing pitifully.

"Brother, I am so sorry. We failed her…we were too late."

Here I dissolved into hysterical sobbing once again, my forehead pressed to the smooth stone floor. I was the picture of grief.

Marcus became a statue before me. He neither spoke nor moved. He did not blink; he did not breathe. After what seemed an eternity, he finally croaked out a response.

"Aro…I…I do not understand. Where is Didyme? What happened to my mate?"

I did not respond. Instead, I simply held out the wedding band and gestured to Jane to come forward. She would tell our tale as I once again lay prostrate upon the floor, seemingly overcome with my own grief.

Jane spoke quietly, her entire demeanor hinting at grief. I would have to reward her for her admirable performance. Had I not known she was lying, I would have been utterly convinced by her accounting of events.

As her story came to a close, she drifted over to me, placing her small capable hands beneath my arms and gently lifting me to my feet.

"Come, Maestro. Let us leave Master Marcus to his grief. You need to feed after your struggle."

I allowed Jane to lead me to my chambers. I shuddered as Marcus' roar of grief and pain echoed through the halls of the castle. The pain he must endure would be a heavy burden and I honestly regretted it, but nothing would be allowed to prevent my rise to absolute power over the vampires of the world. With Marcus and Caius forever at my side, our power would be solidified.

I dropped the façade as soon as we entered my chambers, a evil smirk replacing the distraught grief that had been there only moments before.

I turned to Jane and mouthed, "This is only the beginning, ma Cherie."

I fought back a bout of laughter as I moved to the window, staring out into the night and plotting my next move. I had no doubt that Marcus would ask us to end his existence. I decided to contact Caius as soon as possible. I could relay the story and sway him to my perspective; he would assist me in keeping Marcus with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is a collab between NCChris & LadyMiaF. **

**Alice POV**

We were watching a movie when the vision hit me. I was dimly aware that Jasper was crouching in front of me, Edward was gripping my hand tightly, and Bella was hovering just over my shoulder. None of that mattered as I watched the images.

_The woman was hardly more than a girl. She was one of us, a vampire, but her eyes were pitch black and hollow. She was in a dim stone room, not quite a dungeon. She was emaciated from starvation and obviously without hope. As I watched, her head turned listlessly to look at someone standing just outside of my range of vision. She stood and wobbled for just a moment before a look of fierce determination crossed her face and she steeled her spine and gazed at them with an almost regal demeanor._

_She never uttered a word, but I could tell she was someone of great importance being treated very badly. Her arms were littered with scars. Some of them reminded me of Jasper's and I was sad for her. I wanted to see who this person was in the doorway…I growled softly, angry that they would mistreat her this way._

Just as she began to move toward the unseen vampire, the vision dissolved and I was once again aware of my concerned family. Jasper was gripping my arms. I could tell from the tension in the room that my growl had greatly disturbed them all.

I looked over at Edward. He looked as disturbed and confused as I was.

"Who was she, Edward? Did you recognize her? I've never seen her before…" I murmured.

He just shook his head. He didn't know her either.

"I think we should talk to Carlisle about this. Whoever she is, she must have some bearing on this family if you've seen her, Alice."

Jasper was rubbing his hands gently over my arms. I had unconsciously assumed the position the woman was sitting in and I could feel my mate's worry over my demeanor.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I wish we knew how to help her," I whispered softly, realizing it was unnecessary since Bella and Edward had drifted out of the room to give us privacy.

"I know, darlin'. Carlisle may know her. If he does, maybe we can find a way to help."

He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. Wrapping his arms around me and bathing us both in security. We waited in the eerie darkness not caring to turn a light on; Jasper held me all that time while dusk set and night began.

Carlisle finally arrived home around ten in the evening. He walked in with a questioning glance to our expressions; Jasper was the first to speak.

"Carlisle, Alice had a vision of someone we have never seen before."

Carlisle looked at me with a bit of shock, but resumed his calm demeanor immediately. I begin to sketch the woman while describing what I saw. He listened quietly, deep in thought.

"She was so abused and tormented, Carlisle. I wanted to rip that unseen person's head off," I growled again as I remembered how she'd looked.

Finished with my sketch, I passed it over to him, anxious for any knowledge about the woman. Carlisle gasped audibly as he studied the sketch. I felt Jasper tense immediately next to me and wind his arm around my waist at Carlisle's out-of-character response.

"I believe you are seeing someone I've heard a great deal about. I must send this to Eleazar to confirm my suspicions, but I believe you have just seen Didyme Volturi and she still exists."

Jasper relaxed beside me, musing almost to himself.

"Marcus' mate? She was killed centuries ago…"

Carlisle looked up and nodded.

"Yes. Marcus has mourned her for longer than either of us has been on this earth. Eleazar will know if this is indeed her. He saw pictures before Marcus destroyed them all in a fit of rage and grief. Excuse me while I fax him this sketch. We'll talk in a moment. Please gather the others for a family meeting."

I nodded, my mind reeling with the implications of who I may have seen. Why would I see a Volturi queen? And more importantly, why would I see a presumed dead Volturi queen? I curled into Jasper's side, needing his comfort as I worried about what this would mean for my family.

The shock of this all was getting to be too much for me. I knew I would need to go soon, go shop, go hunt, anything to distract myself. I looked at Jasper knowing he was feeling my tormented feelings; I leaned up and whispered so low that only he would hear.

"After this family meeting, I need to get away for the night and maybe even the day."

He simply nodded in assent to my request, drawling in his sweet twang, "As you wish, Darlin'."

He cupped my cheeks and gave me a small kiss before speaking loud enough so that the others would hear.

"Y'all need to get down here for a family meeting."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, than Rose and Emmett appeared from the garage and Edward and Bella strolled down from their bedroom. Esme and Carlisle came shortly after as well. Esme came from her little garden and Carlisle appeared from his study.

Everyone arranged themselves around the living room and waited quietly for Carlisle to speak. Edward sat to his right, frowning at whatever he was hearing from Carlisle's thoughts. After a few moments of silence, Carlisle spoke.

"I have confirmed that the woman Alice saw in her vision is indeed Didyme Volturi. I think that this must be handled gingerly. She has been presumed dead for centuries. Do any of you have any thoughts about this situation?"

I spoke up immediately. "Carlisle, we have to help her. She is being tortured wherever she is, starved and…," I looked over at Jasper, "bitten. I could tell from her appearance in the vision. There must be a reason I've seen her after all this time."

Edward spoke up, "I agree, Carlisle. If Alice is seeing her, then there is some repercussion for our family. We need to tread lightly where the Volturi are concerned. Who originally told Marcus that Didyme was dead? We need to be sure who we can trust with the information before we make any rash decisions."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Edward. Politics with the royal family was fraught with danger and deceit. Carlisle ended the meeting.

"For now, we will wait and see if any additional information comes to light. Alice, now that you have seen her, we will need to watch for any link between our family and the queen."

The family drifted away after that. I kissed Jasper and headed to my car. I needed the release of a shopping trip now.

I waved as Jasper, Edward, and Bella disappeared into the tree line for a hunt. I noticed Bella's hunting clothes were beginning to look worn. Her newborn year was only half gone, but it had been difficult for her. Maybe I could find her some new yoga pants and a few of the t-shirts she favored. Still thinking about what to buy for each member of my family, I sped toward the city. I headed straight for the nearest mall to shop for all the items that were rattling in my head. The shirts and yoga pants for Bella, the new long sleeve shirts for Jasper..my thoughts trailed off as I headed into the first shop.

I quickly found some nice shirts for Jasper. I picked several and smiled as I immediately saw him smile over the blue oxford. Moving toward the women's section, I found black, gray, and chocolate brown yoga pants for Bella. A matching tank and jacket was paired with each and I knew she would be excited that I had picked things she would enjoy. I'd slowly learned I could sneak more fashionable choice in for her if I softened her up with a few Bella-style outfits first.

Grinning at my own ingeniousness, I headed toward the women's designer wear. As I reached for a stunning one-shouldered top that would look amazing on Rose, a terrifying vision flashed before my eyes.

_I saw Jasper fighting ferociously his eyes pitch black and fierce. Before my very eyes, he ripped apart three members of the Volturi guard, tossing the limbs with a deep snarl as he faced off with another. I wanted to call out to him as Alec stepped from the shadow of the forest. I watched frozen in horror as the insidious mist began to creep toward my Jasper. Jasper roared as he also noticed the mist covering the forest floor. I saw him mouth my name as the mist overcame him and he slumped to the ground. I snarled as the guard he had been fighting laughed and kicked him viciously before dragging him away._

_The vision shimmered as if it might end, but suddenly I was swept to another part of our forest. Edward was crumpled on the forest floor, writhing in agony with Jane looking on smugly. Bella was snarling, venom dripping from her lips as she fought to get to her mate. My purchases slipped from my hands as, to my horror, Felix and Afton cornered her and ripped first one leg and then the other from her body. She screamed in agony but continued to hiss and snap at them each time they ventured too close. Finally, they began to drag my brother and sister away and the vision faded from my view._

Snapping back to reality, I ran from the store, purchases forgotten. Snatching my phone from my pocket, I dialed Jasper's cell phone only to receive his voicemail. I sobbed when I heard his soothing voice repeat the message and hing up. I received the same results with Bella and Edward's phones as well. With shaking fingers, I dialed Emmett, praying that my other brother would answer. I could only hope that some of my family was still safe. Emmett picked up with his usual cheery tone saying,"Yo you skin em,I grill em" Normally that would bring a laugh out of me but I was too terrified to say anything but I managed to choke out. "Emmett..the Volturi..they got Jasper,Edward and Bella...they took them!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is a collab between NCChris & LadyMiaF. **

**Aro POV**

I waited in idle boredom for my packages to arrive. I was in the lower parts of the castle, near the dungeons, when Jane and Alec came in with the rest of the guard that had traveled with them. Walking with them was none other than Isabella and Edward Cullen and, to my surprise and delight, the man known as the God of War, Jasper Whitlock. I smiled, clasping my hands together excitedly as they approached.

"Ah, Jane I see the mission was successful and you even got a bonus gift for me", I spoke as my eyes raked over Jasper with amusement. "Pray tell me my dear, how you succeeded in capturing the elusive, Mr. Whitlock?"

I listened with a broad smile as she told of their calculated attack and the serendipitous discovery that the three vampires in front of me had been hunting apart from the rest of the family. What luck!

"Jane, Alec, well done! You have both pleased me immensely. I am so pleased to see that Isabella has recovered from the loss of her limbs. I suppose her newborn status helped in her swift recovery. My only regret is that dear Alice was not with her mate and siblings. No matter, we shall have her soon enough, I am sure."

I looked up amused as the Major growled menacingly at the mention of his mate. I was delighted to feel the menacing anger and fear he was forcing out as it blanketed the room in dread. I clapped my hands in acknowledgement of his power.

"Such an awe inspiring power, my dear Jasper. I see now why your sire, Maria, was so loathe to lose you! Our newborn guard will benefit greatly from your vast experience!"

I smiled darkly as he lunged toward me. Of course, Jane dropped him to his knees a mere moment later, well before he could reach me. I clucked my tongue and motioned for Jane to release him, chastising him dramatically as Edward and lovely Isabella, bared their teeth in anger over their brother's treatment.

"Now, now, Mr. Whitlock, that will not do...you wouldn't want us to take restitution for your behavior against the treatment of your lovely wife."

I paused a moment to let my thoughts on restitution with the delectable Alice Whitlock Cullen flood the forefront of my mind, smirking as Edward picked them up and growled menacingly at me, before Isabella called her brother's name softly, laying a calming hand on her mate's arm as well.

I studied the family dynamic closely as the two men calmed at her urging. It would seem that the three were quite close. We might have to test the strength of their bonds during their...reeducation.

I was not above forcing the three to copulate; the idea had merit and struck my fancy immediately. I pondered the idea, knowing full well that Edward could hear every colorful possibility. It did not surprise me when he lunged at me only to be brought down by Jane as well.

"Now, now, Edward, you do not wish to anger me, do you?"

I sneered slightly before speaking once more.

"Jane, Alec - See that these three are placed in suitable accommodations, for now."

I chuckled as I turned away, taking my leave of these young ones to perhaps find Sulpicia and allow her to alleviate some...stress.

I growled as I looked over my mate, bound and spread out on the bed before me; her lovely body was mine to do with as I pleased. Centuries together had taught her how to please me and she knew that the pleasure would be returned if she did her job well.

Today I had her facing away from me on her hands and knees, the lovely curve of her ass calling to me as I drew near. My body was tight and needy from my earlier encounter with the young Cullens and my thoughts of the diminutive, but lovely, Alice Whitlock Cullen. I palmed my engorged cock with another soft growl as I imagined her in a similar position. I pressed the head of my cock against the glistening sex of my mate, eyes rolling back slightly, before speaking authoritatively to her.

"You will not speak unless it is to scream my name when I allow you to climax."

I punctuated my order with a sharp thrust of my hips, brutally impaling her with my aching cock. I moved forcefully within her, fingers wrapped tightly around her hips, thighs spreading her legs to the point where a human would be in an excessive amount of discomfort.

"You will not come until I give you permission. Do you understand? You may answer."

I smiled at her whimpered 'yes, Master'. I had trained her well. I knew now that she would not disturb me as I sought release with her body. My mind drifted back to my earlier fantasy.

_The young Cullen males were being restrained in the dungeon playroom. I had just finished amusing myself with young Isabella. She was delightfully defiant. It had proven for quite the punishment scene and she sat now, still as stone, her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn up knees and her face turned away from the new scene in front of her._

_I had succeeded in acquiring the seer. She was to be my true plaything today. Isabella had just been an appetizer. _

_I turned to the table of implements I had prepared, running the tips of my fingers over each. I knew that I would be defiling the woman in front of me in the most delicious of ways. Since her body couldn't truly be hurt by anything I chose to inflict on her today, the drama was being acted out mostly for my pleasure and as a visible warning to her mate and brother not to cross me._

_Selecting a rather large anal plug, I made sure that my body was not blocking the view of the two males I was goading. I carefully spread lubricant over the rigid silicone, after all I am not a complete monster, and smiled as she gasped before me, her mate flooding the room with anger so intense even my vision went momentarily red with rage. Wonderful! I had been counting on her gift to enhance the experience. She would be fully aware of each indignity before I inflicted it._

I continued to thrust deeply into my mate's cunt, readying a similar device for her as my hips dove forward in a punishing rhythm, losing myself both to the pleasure of reality and the wicked fantasy.

_Leaning over sweet little Alice, her petite body trembling as she no doubt watched the brutality unfold before her eyes, I whispered in her ear._

"_Feel free to scream at your leisure, dear one. I should greatly enjoy hearing it, in fact."_

_I punctuated the statement by thrusting the plug deeply inside her tight orifice, feeling the resistance and knowing it would be painful even to a vampire's resilient body. I smiled darkly as I was rewarded by her wail and her mate's answering roar of agony. I was so hard my cock was twitching against her thigh now; I needed to be inside her._

I was fast approaching my release as my fantasy pushed me closer to the edge and I could feel Sulpicia's slick muscles beginning to flutter around me as the anal stimulation threatened to throw her over the edge without my permission.

"Not yet!" I growled, slamming deeply inside her and stilling a moment to give us both time to collect ourselves.

_I could hear the sobs of the seer as I drove my cock deeply inside her. The tightness was incomparable with the excessively large plug pressing through her walls against my searching cock. I began to brutally thrust into her tight trembling body, my release already building and her mate's projected rage only pushing me to take her more brutally._

"Come now, Sulpicia!" I roared as I thrust forward brutally, hearing the iron bed frame creak beneath the assault.

Her muscles contracted instantly around me as she wailed my name and I poured out my release a mere moment later. It may have been my mate's body I was taking and her voice that rang out in the chamber, but my body was reacting to an entirely different woman's pain and my own pleasure at causing it.

After I rode out my furious orgasm, I got up, not bothering to undo Sulpicia's restraints, and clothed myself quickly before flitting out of my chambers. I wished to get a full report on how the young Cullens were enjoying…my hospitality.

I could not help the dark chuckle that escaped my smirking lips as I made my way down to the dungeons to find Jane and Alec standing a fierce guard.

"Have they tried to escape?" I asked.

Jane replied in a disappointed monotone, "No, Master, they have not. They have been very quiet."

I smiled darkly once more as I played back the fantasy, knowing Edward would see what I had in store for each of them. I spoke as I heard a vicious growl.

"Young Edward, play nicely and I might let you enjoy a little of the...fun."

I laughed a chilling laugh, showing him through my vivid thoughts just what kind of fun I might let him partake in.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Please bear with our slow updates. LadyMiaF is having internet issues and that makes it a little more difficult for us to brainstorm together. We won't abandon the story! Italics in this chapter signify a flashback. This chapter lives up to the M rating...take a hike if you're under 18.**

* * *

Caius POV

* * *

I stared out the window, a cruel smile curling the corners of my mouth and animating my usually expressionless countenance. Deep in thought, I remembered when I had discovered the secret that would rock the very foundations of the Volturi if ever it was brought into the light of day. I was a cold heartless bastard and I did not give a damn what anyone thought of me. I wanted what I wanted and nothing would stop me from attaining it. Knowledge would give me the advantage I needed to acquire my prize.

_The young Cullen and his human had just departed from the castle. I sneered as I thought of my brother's weakness in allowing them to depart unpunished. Aro would be very sorry he had been so lenient. I knew Aro was up to something; I just had no idea what it was. _

_When he slipped from the castle later that evening, I followed him. I may not be a tracker of Demetri's caliber, but I had learned various tricks over the centuries. My skills would be more than sufficient for the task of discovering what Aro was hiding. _

_Aro had gone into a small cottage and was speaking with Jane about a recent mission. I hovered near an opened window, careful not to alert them to my presence. Didyme and the two Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir seemed to be the topic of the discussion. I quickly deduced that the Romanians had taken Didyme with Aro's blessing and assistance. I was ecstatic at this revelation; finally I had something to hold over Aro's head!_

_I waited until Jane departed and entered the cottage. I leaned against the doorway observing him for a moment before speaking._

"_Well Aro, you have been very naughty haven't you?" _

_I started to circle him; keeping enough distance that he could not touch me. He moved with me warily not turning his back to me as he spoke in his ever cheery tone. _

"_Whatever do you mean Brother Dear?" _

_I snarled, quickly reverting to my usual cadence, and moved without preamble. I had to act quickly and press my advantage while it still existed. _

"_You know what I speak of Aro. You had Didyme captured and gave her to the Romanians." _

_Lunging forward, I grabbed his hair in my fist with one hand and shoved him forward forcefully, ripping away his robes and clothing. Sneering, I brutally bent him over and spread him wide, violently thrusting my cock right against his puckered hole and forcing my considerable length all the way in. I took extreme satisfaction in his scream of agonizing pain. _

_My lips were next to his ear as I spoke in a deadly calm tone, "You will bend to my will, Brother and see that I am…satisfied… or I will be forced to reveal your darkest secret to Marcus. We cannot have that, can we?" _

_I slammed my hips forward burying myself in his tight ass and laughing darkly. He had given me the most wonderful material for blackmail. I had waited almost a millennia for him to slip up and give me this kind of power over him. His screams began to die down as he succumbed to my will, finally whispering to me in hopes I would stop. _

"_Fine, I will submit to your request." _

_As he began to wilt beneath me, I thrust harder at vampire speed, roaring out and emptying my cold venom in his ass. Pulling out, I adjusted myself and released him, but never turned my eyes from him as I spoke. _

"_Perfect, now Aro, you know what I wish most to be happy...Isabella."_

I shook myself from the reverie and sneered as I felt Afton's presence at the entrance of my private study.

Snapping, I growled out, "Why have you disturbed me?"

He bowed and spoke. "Forgive me, Master, I brought news. Master Aro wishes to see you."

I glared icily and granted his dismissal with a wave of my hand. With a swish of robes, I moved with preternatural speed to find my wicked brother.

Aro winced visibly as I stepped into his chambers. I chuckled darkly and addressed him.

"It has been quite some time since I have been to your private chambers, Brother. Tell, me is today's summons for business or… pleasure?"

I waited smugly for his reply, not missing the tense set of his shoulders and slight shudder at my implication.

"Do not speak to me that way, Caius. I do still deserve some form of respect from you." He continued quickly as I let out a rumbling growl at his insolence. "But today is not a day for reminders; instead I called you here to tell you some very exciting news."

An hour later I left his chambers, very satisfied that Isabella Cullen would soon be within my grasp. Even now, the captives were being separated and broken. By the time I made me move to Isabella, she would welcome what I had in store for her. Her gratitude would be my pleasure.

I swept through the corridors into the viewing room for the dungeon where the three Cullens were being kept. The males had already been removed from the room and Isabella sat alone, chained naked to the bed and blindfolded. I took my time looking over her prone body; she was lovely in every way. My cock throbbed insistently beneath my slacks. I palmed it through the thin cloth as I thought about all the things I could do with a body that fine and unspoiled.

My breathing grew ragged as I neared my release. Soon, so soon, she would be mine. I released my cock from its cloth prison and sped up my movements as I imagined her on her knees before me. She would be my slave and I would have her begging for my cock. I would use her for my own pleasure and she would grow to want it. I groaned her name raggedly as my release burst forth, coming in long spurts over my rapidly pumping hand.

I watched her for a few more moments as I came down from my high. She was obviously sobbing and the trembling of her shoulders caused her breasts to bounce and sway seductively as she pulled against her bonds. I turned away as I began to harden again, cleaning the room quickly. With a spring to my usually somber step, I made my way back to my private chambers. I would shower and then perhaps spend some time with Athenadora. No one could draw pleasure from pain the way my Dora could.

I smiled as I walked. Perhaps Isabella would become a slave to both Dora and myself. Seeing her service my mate would bring almost as much pleasure as being served myself. I would have to discuss my plans with Dora soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to all our readers for their patience with the slow updates. Without further ado, here's the next installment of The Pawns. We don't own the characters, we just do evil things to them!**

* * *

Carlisle's POV

* * *

I sighed deeply as my eyes drifted over to Alice. She was not the same spritely eternally young girl that I had known for almost a century. Jasper had always been her rock, able to ground her when her ability made it difficult for her to cope with daily life. Without him, she drifted, a buoy unmoored and battered by vicious and unforgiving breakers.

I could understand her fear and grief. Edward's kidnapping had left me feeling much the same. He was so much more than my son. He was my best friend, my first companion. I leaned on him to offer support and help me when the duties of patriarch became overwhelming. Bella was my heart. Indeed not just mine, but that of the entire family. She held us together and I wondered, not for the first time, if perhaps she was gifted in much the same way as Aro's Chelsea. Even as a human, we had needed her presence. I prayed that we would be able to resolve this situation quickly.

Feeling the vibration of my phone in my pocket, I quickly stepped outside and answered, watching Esme weed the garden to the point of viciousness. I would have to go to her when I was finished. It was obvious that my sweet mate needed another outlet for her fear and pain at her children's abduction.

"Eleazar? Have you made any headway in our dilemma?" I asked, answering the call without preamble.

I listened silently as he described the political climate at the time of Didyme's "death". The story was sordid and obviously much more complex than I had been aware. The Denali's had vowed to support us in whatever capacity necessary as we fought to recover our family members. Though loathe to fight, I would do so in the protection of my family.

It was time to begin gathering support and then we would go to Romania. Alice had seen us working with the brothers. We had no choice but to hope that their machinations would prove less brutal than those that Aro seemed intent on inflicting on us. We would need to call in all the favors available. It would be a delicate balancing act to keep this gathering of allies from Aro, Caius, and Marcus, but it was absolutely essential that we not arrive in Romania without ample back-up.

I would speak to Alice about recruiting Jasper's allies from the Southern Wars. Peter and Charlotte would surely assist us and a few more that he had made peace with over the years would perhaps surface. I had made many friends over my centuries of altruism; it would be time to gather those friends to our collective banner against the tyranny of The Volturi rule. The time had come to rise up against the tyranny of evil men.

I spoke to my empty study, "The cost of liberty is less than the cost of repression." I did not doubt that W.E.B du Bois would agree with my use of his turn-of-phrase.

I contemplated each course of action for a few moments before departing from my study and making my way to my beloved Esme.

"Esme?" I called softly, knowing she would hear me.

Her gaze lifted and it nearly broke my heart to see the pain and suffering this was causing her. It was obviously reopening the wounds from the loss of her human child all those decades ago, only this time it was our children - our Edward, Bella, and Jasper. I could not believe that my longtime and dearest friends were behind such wicked and deceitful acts. I embraced her gently, allowing her to drift away a moment later to go to Alice. I stepped back into my study to gather the notes from my conversation with Eleazar.

Had I been human, the events would have sickened me when Alice relayed them. Her voice had shaken pitifully when she described Jasper's capture. I knew she was shaken that he had been overpowered. My son would never have been taken in a fair fight; the use of Alec's power to steal his senses had been dirty fighting.

I tried to remain carefully aloof at the news of Bella's dismemberment. My sweet youngest daughter did not deserve to be treated so, but I was proud of her commitment to her mate. Edward surely fought to protect her and it sounded as if she was a woman possessed in her defense of him. Though saddened by their captures, I could not help but be proud of my children's bond to each other and their commitment to protect our family.

Alice's visions had been curiously silent since their capture and I believed it was due to the trauma created by her mate's abduction. Jasper and Alice were not as demonstrative in their affections as some mated couples I had known, but I had observed their unity in simple touches and a deep abiding sense of peace that flowed from Jasper while in her presence. I knew that I would have to approach her soon and do what I could to ease her out of the shock. We desperately needed her to be strong. Her visions were our only help at this time. We would already be at a disadvantage without Edward and Jasper's abilities. It would be critical that I help Alice to channel her feelings into action instead of despair.

The ringing of my office phone startled me out of these thoughts. Seldom did we receive any calls on the home telephone. I was so taken off guard by the call that it took a second ring before I managed to answer it.

"Cullen residence, Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle? This is Peter…Peter Whitlock. We've got a big ass problem, sir."

I almost dropped the phone in my surprise. Jasper had told me that Peter was gifted. He would have to be; our number was unlisted and Alice had not yet contacted anyone regarding our circumstances.

"Peter. You have no idea the scope of our problem. Can we expect you and your wife, Charlotte, soon?"

He chuckled darkly and I shuddered, reminded of Jasper when we had first met. I could hear the ravages of war in his voice; even the slow lazy drawl reminded me of Jasper. I felt a flicker of hope. If anyone could lead our group into certain war, it was Peter and his mate.

"Oh, I have more idea than I rightly should. Tell Alicat that we're on our way already. We've just crossed the Canadian border."

I raised an eyebrow at "Alicat", but realized just as I was about to reply that he had already disconnected. I stood from the chair I occupied. It was time for another family meeting.

I ghosted down the stairs, using my natural speed due to the expedient nature of the news I needed to share, and called softly for each member of the family. I knew we had a hard road ahead of us and we all needed to stick together and be strong.

As we assembled, I looked over each of my family members before speaking.

"Peter, Jasper's brother, will be joining us shortly with his mate, Charlotte. I expect you to welcome them even if they choose not to follow our diet. They are family by extension and should be treated as such."

I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts, before sighing and combing a hand through my hair.

"I am going to contact the wolfpack. They need to be aware that we will be having guests and that our guests will likely not be following our lifestyle. Additionally, I will make sure that Peter and Charlotte, as well as any other friends that arrive, are aware that they may not hunt in this area." I held my hand up and shook my head slightly at the gasps that resounded at the table. "Please, there is much to discuss. It is a courtesy to inform them and is not open for discussion. Now, does anyone have any suggestions or additional concerns before I share the information I have received from Eleazar?"

No questions were raised and without further ado I outlined the historical data that Eleazar had supplied. He and Carmen were also on their way from Denali. Tanya, Kate, and Irina would follow in a few days. They intended to move in with us for the duration of this situation and as such had certain loose ends to tie up in Denali before departing.

Finally, we compiled a list of potential allies. The list was divided between us and the meeting adjourned to begin the process of locating the vampires in question.

Without another word, I retreated to my office, slumping down into the chair behind the desk and placing my face into my hands. I needed a moment to regain my normally calm and collected demeanor. This crisis would test the mettle of us all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aro POV  
**

I smiled a cruel smile, leaning back in my chair at the desk within my private study. Jane quietly entered offering me her palm to share with me the latest insights on our honored guests. I could not help but chuckle wickedly as she shared with me that they were starting to break.

"Perfect, Cara!" I exclaimed and motioned for her to sit.

I proceeded to pick up the phone she brought into the room with her and quickly dialed Carlisle Cullen's number. Waiting for him to answer, I smiled a cruel smile to my little Jane, delighted at what she shared. Carlisle soon answered in his smooth tenor.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking" he said.

I couldn't help the dark chuckle that slipped past my lips before I answered his greeting.

"Oh dear friend, how good it is to hear your voice. I do hope all is well?"

I was playing a vicious game and I would win as I waited for his reply.

"Aro, to what do I owe the honor of your call? You have taken three of my family members. What must I do to retrieve them, old...friend?"

He spoke a bit icily by the end of his reply.

"Tsk Tsk Carlisle. You know as well as I do that your acquirement of such gifted young ones would not go unpunished. They have devoted themselves to serving me now; they no longer belong to you."

I smirked darkly at his indignation.

"Aro, I hoped that our friendship would not be strained from these matters, but I see your true colors are starting to show. I will get my family back and my granddaughter will have her parents back; she needs them greatly."

I sneered, but kept my voice deceptively calm.

"Ah yes, Little Renesmee. Tell me, how is she coping with her parents...defection?"

I heard a snarl before Carlisle spoke, his voice shaking in fury. I had to admit, I had never seen him lose his temper before in all the years I had known him.

"Aro, this is not over. We have nothing further to discuss until you are ready to release my children."

I heard the click of the line disconnecting and with his final words; I gave the phone back to Jane and chuckled darkly before snapping my gaze to her.

"Prepare phase two of our plan, cara mia. I do believe it is time for little Alice to join in the fun."

I was eager to sample the little sprite's body, my cock beginning to harden at the thought of such a beauty laid before me. Jane simply nodded in assent and quickly departed, leaving me to my thoughts of Alice and my claiming of her sweet body.

Sated, though no less anxious to make my fantasies a reality with the diminutive Alice Cullen, I decided to observe our guests and see if I could encourage a swifter changing of their allegiances. Hurrying through the dark corridors, I came first to Isabella's quarters.

I watched from the two-way mirror as Santiago entered the room, guarding the door, as Gregorio began to set up his work station. Edward Cullen had already been restrained in the manacles hanging from the wall opposite Isabella's bed. I smiled as she shrank back against the headboard of the bed, moving as much as her bonds would allow.

Gregorio moved across the room and music began to pour from the hidden speakers. It was a fitting choice, Orff's Carmina Burana. I settled back to watch him work. His skill at torture as a human transferred into an almost mystical gift for sadism as a vampire. He would spend hours wringing pain and horror from Isabella as her mate looked on powerless to stop it.

I watched on joyfully as Gregorio began to work his magic, the agonizing screams ripping past beautiful Isabella Cullen's lips were music to my ears. I was surprised that Caius had not decided to join me in watching this sweet degradation.

The pained look on young Edward's face as his wife's screams reached a crescendo with the music and then waned in due order pleased me far more than he could ever know. I would break them; I wanted them and their gifts.

Young Edward and Alice were the most beneficial and Jasper would secure our guard's invincibility, but Isabella was far more useful as a pet to Caius and Athenadora. I took great pleasure in seeing the agony on her face as she was tortured. As Gregorio started to finish this round of torture, I withdrew and went in search of Caius.

I found him in his study. He was reading _120 Days of Sodom_ by the Marquis de Sade. He set the book aside as I knocked and entered. I nodded to the abandoned tome.

"Ah, the Marquis de Sade…I do wish we had reached him in time to grant him the dark gift. He was such a deliciously depraved man."

Caius inclined his head in agreement before addressing me with a dark smirk. "Did you have a reason for disturbing me, brother? Or perhaps you should like to recreate some of the more libertine gentlemen's parties from that day? I find that I quite crave those dalliances of late."

I huffed, exasperated at his never-ending advances and machinations. "Brother, I have come simply to tell you that you may wish to pass to the dungeons. Gregorio is with our delicate Isabella today. I suspect that the time may have come for you to claim your prize, my dear Caius."

Something akin to longing passed over his face as he stood and adjusted his robes. "Come," he replied, "Let us go observe the session and I will claim her at the perfect moment."

He turned to look back at me as we departed his chambers. "Has Chelsea been successful in her assignment to loosen the mating bond between them?"

I nodded in response and followed him back down to the viewing room where the next segment of torture was now playing out. The scene changed subtly. Edward was now divested of his clothing along with Isabella. I could see the subtle striping of the lashes that Santiago had doled out when he became too strenuous in his objections to the torture of his mate. The whip was laying in plain view of both vampires, the werewolf clawed tips gleaming with Edward's venom as a reminder not to get out of line again.

Isabella, meanwhile, had passed the screaming stage and now stared blankly in glassy-eyed horror, arms and legs splayed so that there was no indignity spared. Gregorio had carefully left only light marks, concentrated mostly on her breasts and tender stomach. I sat back to observe the next phase as he began to ready his instruments to be used below the waist. Caius rocked forward, his face almost pressing to the glass in his desire to watch her desecration.

I could see fleeting moments of glee cross Cauis' face as we watched Gregorio start with a tool designed to tear a vampire woman's inner walls, the serrated edges made of carved werewolf teeth that would rip and tear even a vampire's resilient flesh. The physical wounds heal quickly but the emotional impact would linger.

I was beyond delighted at the tools Gregorio had created. His innovation had served us well in the decades since he had been brought into the fold. I rocked on the balls of my feet for a moment as he thrust that into her, pink tinged venom pouring from her body as her back bowed and she thrashed and shrieked in agony. Young Edward screamed for his Isabella when she could no longer. His cries as she was tortured beyond means were delightful indeed, however their bond was still far too strong.

I made the decision to have Chelsea brought to the dungeon room. Her close proximity would allow her gift more strength. I made the call, Caius straining as he watched raptly, enthralled. I knew he was eager to take pleasure from the young newborn, but it would have to wait until the right moment.

I allowed Chelsea entry into the observation chamber and felt the insidious weight of her gift as it stretched out to eat away what remained of their mating bond. I idly wondered how to force their hand further. Watching young Edward as his bride was forced to copulate with Major Whitlock would have far reaching implications. I watched as, before my eyes, Edward began to struggle less, still disheartened at Isabella's torture, but not violently moved as before. Yes, I thought to myself, the time was ripe to force the three together and shatter whatever familial bonds still existed. I would make sure that a recording was made of the forced act to be viewed during future torture sessions with them & the seer.

I hesitantly laid my hand on Caius' shoulder and whispered to him of my idea. The gleam in his eye told me he could see the merit in the plan and so, with a simple phone call to Felix, Major Whitlock was readied for the task.

I bounced on my heels excitedly, leering as Felix and Alec pushed Major Whitlock into the room with Edward and Isabella. I would remain watching, but Felix and Alec would be the ones forcing him to defile Isabella or suffer the consequences. I could see Major Whitlock shaking as Felix told him of his purpose there. I knew Felix would promise retribution on his mate if he did not do as he was instructed. I could see the tense set of Jasper's shoulders as Felix growled instructions at him.

Felix was as much a prodigy as Alec and Jane. He had a long history of enforcing my ways, often using violent measures, which pleased me greatly. Isabella was beyond being able to use her shield, her hunger, her stress, and the shock of what she had been subjected to was far too great.

I could not help but clap my hands together in joy as Jasper begrudgingly made his way to Isabella. I could feel his regret, shame, and self-loathing as he began kissing her neck and chest. She heaved and sobbed as he moved over her. As I watched, I could see Edward starting to lose control again only to be silenced by Santiago and his whip. Jasper continued his preparations despondently, even though I could see his engorged member rising to attention. He really was a magnificent male specimen. I could only imagine his sire, Maria's, disappointment at his loss so long ago.

Satisfaction flowed through me as I witnessed him succumbing to the final act, his length thrusting forward completely into Isabella's still healing body. She bucked beneath him, her shrieks renewed in spirit as this final indignity was inflicted. He moved violently and at vampire speed within her broken body, wincing with each stroke as he could feel the pain and horror of everything Isabella had suffered and was now suffering through. With a smothered growl, he emptied his venom into her and walked quietly back to Alec and Felix with his head hanging down low.

The atmosphere became so thick with hatred that I could not pull my eyes from his. They were flat, a bottomless obsidian and he looked up just long enough to gaze into the two-way mirror, locking eyes with me for just a moment before he dropped his head again, seeming to shrink into himself as he was led back to his cell.

I realized two very important things in that moment. I had succeeded in breaking the feared God of War and I had also earned his hatred. I shrugged away the slight chill that realization brought and turned my attention back to Isabella and Edward.

Young Edward hung limply in his chains, no more fight in him. He looked away from his mate's body and when Santiago goaded him, lifting his head to show him her state, his eyes were dead. Isabella's battered and defiled body was rigid upon the mattress. She gazed unseeing at the ceiling, all signs of life having ceased. She did not so much as breathe, not even when Gregorio loosened her bonds and packed up his instruments. It was as if whatever spark had once animated her had been snuffed out of existence.

I had succeeded. They now belonged to me.

I took my leave as Caius adjusted his robes and crossed to the small lavatory to clean himself, having been moved to orgasm during the session. I knew he would go to her now. The timing was perfect and he could cast himself as her savior. She would serve him gladly in gratitude. The bonds of loyalty had been broken and were ripe to be reformed.

**AN: Wow, heavy chapter. We'll be doing a series of short mini-chapters to show more of the passage of time and the next full length chapter will follow those. Thanks for sticking with the story and tell your friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is a collab between NCChris & SparklingFae **

**Alice POV**

I curled my arms around my legs as I stared blankly out the back window of our home, rocking back and forth. I knew the family had gathered to hear if I had seen anything new, but I was past caring. All I could focus on was that I had lost my mate, my Jasper.

He had been beaten down before by Maria, but that had been nothing like this. The Volturi – their name was a sneer in my thoughts - I never knew how violent and cruel they could truly be, but my recent visions had forced me to understand better their methods and how vile they truly were. My poor Jasper was so broken. I saw how they forced him to violate my beautiful sister, Bella; how they broke all three of them and destroyed any bonds they had to us. I was broken just by witnessing what I saw in my visions. I had nothing anymore, just Carlisle,Esme,Emmett and Rosalie. Oh God! Poor Nessie! I was so lost in my devastation that I did not even hear Carlisle calling to me.

I whirled and hissed as a hand dropped onto my shoulder. Even surprised and distracted, I knew who it was before I completed my turn. There was only one vampire alive who could sneak up on me.

"Peter Whitlock! I almost took a bite out of you!"

There he stood; looking so much like Jasper that my eyes flooded with venom and my whole body trembled. The smile fell away from his face immediately and I threw myself in his arms. He had no scent, but everything about him screamed 'Jasper' to me. I shuddered and sobbed as he stroked my hair; I knew I was making him uncomfortable, but I just couldn't control myself.

"Shhh, Alicat. He's so fuckin' tough. You know this, darlin'. He's bad off…hell, they're all bad off, but they're going to be fine. We're gonna ride into Volterra like the motherfuckin' Calvary and save the goddamned day."

When I smelled Charlotte enter the room, I slowly regained some control of myself. Taking her hand in mine and squeezing tightly, I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. My visions might be nightmares right now, but I knew Peter would never lie to me. If he said it was going to be fine, then it would be.

I smoothed my clothes and squared my shoulders before looking at every family member gathered, including Peter and Charlotte. They were just as much my family as Carlisle and the others were, after all. My voice was strong as I tried to speak with a courage that I wasn't feeling.

"We need to have a family meeting and discuss our plan of action." I looked at Peter knowing he would have some sort of idea with that small little gift of his of knowing things. "Peter, I know you well enough to know you are itching to tell us what the plan will be."

With a wave of my hand, I sat down beside Esme, sagging against her as Peter began speaking.

"We're gonna take this fight to Volterra. A small recon group will rendezvous outside the city walls and will spring Bella, Edward, and The Major." He paused, focusing his piercing gaze on Carlisle. "Carlisle, you will not be a part of the recon group, but you will be in Volterra with us. Your job is to intercept Alec & Marcus. They're going to be coming with us voluntarily, so figure out how you're going to make that happen. I will be the one to confront The Major. He will not be Jasper. You can't imagine what those goat-felching sons of bitches," he paused, turning sheepish eyes to Esme, " 'Scuse my French, Miss Esme," he cleared his throat and continued, "have been putting them through. It's gonna take a fair bit of time once we get to Romania to get them settled and back to themselves."

He began to pace. "The rest of you will be waiting for the recon group at the castle in Romania. Miss Esme, I'm counting on you to have everything homey by the time we get back. They're gonna need the family some kind of bad and we won't have much time before the shit hits the fan again."

He flicked his eyes over to where Renesmee slept, curled with her head in Rosalie's lap and Emmett's beefy arm over her. "Little Bit there will need a safe place to stay. I sure do hate to separate her from her folks more, but truth is, neither of them is gonna be fit to be near her for awhile."

Jacob spoke from his perch at Nessie's feet, his face serious. "Ness always has a home in La Push. But, I know some of the Pack wanted to offer their services."

Peter nodded slowly. "Well, you aren't going to be coming to Volterra or Romania. I reckon that means you're stayed here with Ness and that's where you need to be anyway. The rat-bastards are gonna come lookin' for her, so y'all gotta keep her safe. Whichever of your Pack wants to help can meet us in Romania. It'll be helpful to have eyes in the forest."

I watched as Peter spoke, beginning to have faith that everything would indeed turn out okay. I could see Jake nod to Peter from the corner of my eye.

"I will meet with the others to decide who is going to Romania." He shifted then glanced at Carlisle with a bit of sheepish grin asking."None of the others have passports."

Carlisle quickly calmed any worries on that issue by telling Jake that it would all be taken care of by the time we were ready to travel. Jenks had already been notified that documents would be needed soon.

I was curious about who our allies would be, so I spoke up. "Peter, who are our allies?"

He frowned slightly, "Alicat, you know I don't get everything. I can see the recon team, but other than that, I just know that company's comin'. The recon team's a good one. I'll lead it with Char, Garrett, Alistair, and Liam. Beyond that, all I know is that there's gonna be a castle full."

Just as he finished speaking, I was swept into a vision; I began to smile as I saw them arriving. It was going to be fine. Peter said it, I believed it, and now I saw it.

"They're coming. We have powerful allies." Just as I finished speaking we heard the first car turn into the driveway and the whisper of nomads through the forest.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the Denali Coven arrived, having traveled by car. They were followed shortly by Charles and Makenna. Just behind them strode Alistair and Garrett. The nomads strode out from the depths of the forest.

A steady stream of vampires arrived throughout the night; Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, & Tia from Egypt, Liam, Siobhan, & Maggie of the Irish Coven, Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna of the Amazonian Coven were closely followed by Nahuel and Huilen, Randall and Mary, and finally Fred, Shelly, and Steve, the only newborns from Victoria's army smart enough to escape before the battle.

This time, I knew the Volturi would fall. They had become power hungry leeches, cannibals consuming the talented of our kind. They would do so no longer. This was just the beginning, the beginning of the end. I just smiled as we greeted the ones who had come to help us. A new era was just on the horizon; my vision of the coming days was powerful and solid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marcus POV**

I knew something was occurring within these castle walls, something so secretive that my brothers would not deign tell me. I mused in silence, as I often did since my beloved Didyme had been ripped from me. How I missed my angel; she brought happiness wherever she went, but she was gone and all that was left of me in the wake of her loss was an empty shell.

I stood within the confines of my private library, deliberating on my next move. My only trusted confidant was Demetri; the rest of the guard lived to serve Aro and Caius. My brothers were fools. They chose to leave me alone because I affected a demeanor of boredom, but I had my own secrets, secrets that I kept well hidden from them both. Throughout the long centuries of despair, something deep inside me had whispered that I should not lose all hope and that something would one day happen that would forever rock the world of the Volturi.

Demetri kept me well informed of castle events and I knew my brothers were moving against my old friend, Carlisle Cullen, and his family. Even now three of his coven members were being kept against their will and tortured in the bowls of the castle. I had not been inclined to move against my foolish and totalitarian brothers for almost more centuries than I cared to count, but the time had come to make their wrongs right. I could not stand by and allow Carlisle's precious family to be destroyed by Aro & Caius' greed & lust. I would have to work quickly or all would be lost before it could begin.

Taking a scrap of parchment from the writing desk in the center of the library, I took up my quill and hastily scribbled a message to Demetri, not trusting my instructions to be verbalized. The walls had ears in this cursed place that had been my prison for long enough. I strode to my library door and summoned Demetri with great haste. Once done, I penned a more detailed missive for Carlisle, sealing it quickly with blood red wax and a haphazard press of my ring.

I knew that time would be against us from the moment we set our plan in motion, so there was not a moment to waste. I did not have to wait long before Demetri arrived. Presenting him with the sealed parchment and indicating that he should read it, I waited calmly while he did so. Once my orders were given, I handed him a second letter so that he could leave immediately and hand deliver it to Carlisle. For the first time in centuries, I felt a quickening within my essence and a deadly smile slowly crept across my lips. Disdain for my brothers and slowly blossoming hope warred within me for dominance as I thought through my next steps, giving Demetri time to make his departure from the castle.

The Cullen children were to be freed from the dungeons and I felt sure that Jasper Whitlock would be ready to make whatever stand necessary once I proved myself sympathetic to their plight. I could only hope that young Edward and his newborn Isabella would be capable of the strenuous deeds necessary. Demetri was most displeased that I was sending him away, but I simply was not able to succeed in the next phase of my plan to rid the vampire world of my brothers' tyranny without the assistance of Carlisle and his familiars.

Taking a heavy set of shears from the desk drawer, I cut off my hair, tying back the remainder with a bit of velvet ribbon. Too long had I stayed here in indecision and grief, living in a manner of which my Lady Didyme would have been ashamed. Discarding my heavy robes in favor of a pair of blue jeans and black sweater, a Christmas present from Heidi the year past that I had never had call to wear; I steeled my spirit for the task ahead and crept out of my chambers and toward the dank dungeons.

What I discovered within those walls left me shaken to the core and livid beyond any emotional capacity I would have previously believed possible. Reawakened sensation fueled my inner anger as I cast my eyes upon young Edward Cullen chained to the wall and looking devastated and newborn Isabella not faring much better. I did not see Major Whitlock, but I knew he could not be far away.

I spoke in a hushed whisper, as I quickly unlocked their dungeon door, "Quickly, move and follow me."

They were so weak from lack of feeding and having been brutalized by my brothers that I had to help Isabella with Edward moving behind us. I carried Isabella in my arms as if she was a small child, her head lolling against my collarbone. She trembled fearfully until her mate assured her that I meant her no harm. I handed Edward my keys so that he could release Major Whitlock as we came to the adjacent cell. All three of their emotional bonds were tattered and strained, the ones between Jasper and Edward and Isabella and Jasper almost completely severed. My lip turned up in a sneer; of course Aro had used Chelsea to weaken and destroy what held them together. He was far too cowardly to break them without her assistance. Now they were hardly more than strangers, acquaintances at best. I noted as Edward released The God of War from his confines that there was great anger passing from the younger vampire to the more seasoned warrior. I feared that Aro and Caius may indeed have succeeded in destroying the Olympic Coven after all.

We did not have time for any animosity, so I hissed out, "We must go now!"

With that I turned, still carrying Isabella, and directed the other two to follow me. We hastened through the corridors of the castle, moving quickly towards the car that Demetri had left running for me. I could hear some of the lower guard pursuing us, but I did not stop to address them or to study them further, simply cataloguing that they were almost upon us and moving as top speed toward the garage.

I smelled Jane a split second before Edward screamed in agony. Turning, I thrust the practically comatose Isabella into the Major's arms, knowing that, without a bond between the two males, it was unlikely that he would assist Edward.

As I doubled back and turned the corner, intending to attempt a rescue of Carlisle's oldest son, I came up short and turned my head away in disgust as Felix ripped the prone vampire's head from his shoulders. There was nothing more I could do for him now. Our kind could not come back from decapitation. Turning on my heel once more, I fled.

The Major had discovered the running Mercedes SUV and had already strapped Isabella into it. She was crying pitifully and I could understand her pain as perhaps few vampires could. He took the navigator's position in the front passenger seat as I slid behind the steering wheel. No one spoke until we cleared the stone walls of Volterra and I drove as if the Devil himself was behind us and perhaps, in truth, he was.

I drove toward Vienna, knowing both Isabella and The Major would need to feed, but not chancing such a stop in Italy. I would have to provide for them, there would not be room for argument from either of them. They needed human blood to heal quickly. I drove as fast as the car would go, the roads would have been treacherous for a human driver; however, my superior reflexes handled the journey with relative ease. The Major had crawled into the backseat and was trying to soothe Isabella over the tragic loss of her mate. I was not going to stop unless I absolutely had to until we reached my property outside of Budapest. Demeri's orders indicated that he, Carlisle, and his family were to meet me there. I had privately acquired the property as insurance under a dummy corporation name that was completely untraceable back to myself and only Demetri knew of the secret purchase. It was purchased with the knowledge that someday there would be need for me to leave my brothers.

We had just crossed into Vienna when I turned to The Major and Isabella, speaking in a tone that led no room for argument, "You both need human blood to heal properly, I know you do not wish to do that, but it is a necessity."

I continued driving after declaring what must be done, speeding through the outskirts of the city, Vienna admittedly was ,more difficult to hunt in at this time of night, but it was certainly not impossible, if one was desperate. As we were in dire need, I did not tarry long in my search, but quickly drove us to the Gürtel. It's plethora of sex shops, prostitutes, and general uproar and commotion would be ample cover for a quick feeding.

I hastily parked on a side street within easy human walk from the main artery and, after a quick look at poor Isabella, it became clear that she would be unable to feed without assistance. The Major and I shared a look. I could see his reluctance and apprehension about assisting her, though I had expected this. Chelsea's power would take some time to dissipate, I sent him on his way, stressing the importance of returning within the hour back here. He gave a curt nod and headed into a nearby brothel. I chose to walk at a clipped pace a mile further down the stretch of debauchery and found two ladies of ill repute on the street corner. I propositioned them in lightly accented German and displayed an ample amount of Euros to entice them to accompany me back to the parked Mercedes.

As we arrived, I quickly put the two women into the back of the car and thrust one at the starving Isabella, counting on her newborn bloodlust to take over once a meal was so decadently thrust in her grasp. I was not disappointed and began feeding from my own kill as the young woman in Isabella's grasp gave a breathy gasp of terror and then was silent.

I hastened the victims of our hunger away, finding an empty dumpster and discarding their bodies out of sight before lighting them on fire, I was lingering on uncertainty as to whether Isabella would need more. Quick in my decision, I dispatched a man that I found a short distance away in a secluded alley way that was accosting an innocent woman. Forcing the vile criminal back to the confines of the mercedes, I pushed him into the growling visage of Isabella. While she fed, I noted her strength returning quickly and was glad to see that she was in better form albeit she still had healing to do. Once she had finished relieving the man of his life, I placed his broken body in the dumpster alongside the two woman. I slid back inside the driver side of the Mercedes while Isabella and I awaited The Major.

"I know the pain of losing a mate, Isabella. You must not fall into the same trap as I. I allowed my grief to blind me to the tyranny of my brothers. There are many things for which I must atone, but my apathy most of all. Grieve for your lost mate, but do not allow his death to ruin you as I allowed the loss of Didyme to destroy all that was good about me."

She made no reply and only curled in on herself more, but I was able to notice the thinnest gossamer thread of a familial bond between us now. My words offered her comfort where none had been before. It was enough for now. I allowed silence once again to fall over the interior of the vehicle, not wishing to intrude on her fresh grief again. Some minutes later, Major Whitlock arrived again and we began the short drive from Vienna to my property outside of Budapest.


End file.
